My Secret
by Miyako-hime
Summary: AU SasuSaku. Minor NejTen, HinaNaru, ShikaIno. I never knew you liked to take so many ‘notes’ on me, Sasuke kun, especially with hearts.


**Author's Note:** Yea, I told you guys that I was going to update the new chapter first and I tried finishing it but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head! Believe me; the next chapter to **CH** is almost done! This is just a drabble!

**My Secret**

'_Shit, shit, shit…'_

This was all Sasuke could think as he threw his books, papers, pencils, etc. out of his once organized locker and into the poor blonde right behind him. _'God damnit, where the hell is it?!'_ Inside poor Sasuke was chaos. He would die if someone else finds it. Especially if she— NO! He will find it and his secret WILL be safe from his peers… Shit, where is it?!

"SASUKE-TEME, STOP THROWING YOUR DAMN BOOKS!"

Poor Naruto was just plain confused as he tried to dodge the advanced ninjustu books coming his way. He was just talking to Sasuke about how Jiraiya had been teaching him a new justu. Then all the sudden Sasuke starts flinging books out of his locker, yet he still maintained a stoic expression. Naruto moved out of the target zone and punched Sasuke away from the locker. Sasuke being Sasuke quickly recovered and went to his locker again. But Naruto once again stopped the Uchiha and slammed him against the lockers.

"Teme! What the HELL are you doing?!" shouted the loud, obnoxious blonde.

Sasuke had a dark expression on his face, "…I lost it…"

Naruto wasn't able to understand the dark boy's mumbling, "What?"

"I lost it," Sasuke said firmly as his faced visibly paled.

"Lost what, Sasuke?" Naruto had no clue by what he meant.

"IT, DOBE! **IT**!"

"Teme, I have no clu—," Naruto finally realized what 'it' was.

"Sasuke! You bastard! This is bad! Your rep is going to be trashed along with mine, Neji's, and Shikamaru's! Why the hell didn't you get rid of it?!"

"Damnit dobe! I was about to! But it was Kakashi's class! He knows I wouldn't just randomly do that! He might have looked at it! HE LIVES FOR BLACKMAILING ME!"

People started to stare at the 'out-of-character'-ness the emo boy was displaying. Naruto growled in frustration.

"Sasuke, we've got to find it before we lose all respect," Naruto said in his best hushed voice.

Sasuke was already sprinting to the pervy sensei's classroom. Naruto was close behind. Dodging people in the hallways was an easy task for the Uchiha, having natural stealth and high stamina. But he did not have time for that, so he ended up running on the ceiling. He was nothing more than a blur to those below him. Nothing could stop this determined Uchiha, nothing, absolutely nothing—

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke stopped abruptly and looked down to see the pink-haired kunoichi standing with the girl with buns looking up at him. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he was so distracted with his task that he had forgotten that the Kyuubi container was at top speed behind him.

BAM!

Both Sasuke and Naruto were knocked off the ceiling. Sasuke, being quick-witted, landed smoothly on his feet while Naruto held his now aching head from the harsh fall.

"What. Be quick," Sasuke stated more than asked.

It seemed that Sasuke had all the time in the world to bystanders, but his mind was urging him to run off and talk to her later and protect his secret.

"I got something of yours! You never let me give it back to you after I copied your notes at Kakashi's." That caught both Sasuke's and Naruto's attention. Sakura held up the object of Sasuke's desire.

His genjustu notebook.

Now, this may seem like any other notebook. But it hold's Sasuke's, Naruto's, Neji's, and Shikamaru's deepest secret that they only told each other. Naruto and Sasuke were passing notes through the notebook and they just had to come across that certain topic. Sasuke wanted to kill himself right there for his stupidity. He must have given Sakura the notebook with out ripping out the conversation.

"Teme…" Naruto growled, realizing what mistake Sasuke did.

But Sasuke ignored him and was slightly relieved that Sakura didn't seem to have a change in her attitude. Sakura stepped forward and handed him the notebook.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Sakura. I'm gona go find Neji-kun. See ya!" Tenten walked off and started to giggle. Sasuke started to get suspicious. He was about to turn away, but someone yanked on his collar. Hard. Next thing he knew, he was bent down face to face with his teammate. She was smiling fairly brightly. She was hiding something and to Sasuke's fear, he knew what she was hiding.

"I never knew you liked to take so many 'notes' on me, Sasuke-_kun_, especially with _hearts_." Sasuke blushed. He could tell Sakura was trying to hold back her giggles.

"Hn." Sasuke really had nothing to say. She found out his secret.

Sasuke likes Sakura. A lot.

She also knows that Neji has slight feeling for Tenten, Shikamaru desperately wants out of his relationship with Temari to be with Ino, and that Naruto is crazy about Hinata, along with other _personal_ secrets that this writer is not obliged to say…

Back to Sasuke. He pulled out of Sakura's grip. He wasn't going to be the one manhandled. He pushed the petite girl against the lockers and landed a full kiss on her rosy lips. It was short and satisfying, but left Sakura wanting more. Sasuke broke apart and walked off with a wide grin across his face. Naruto was just snickering. He knew Sasuke always wanted to be on top and never got pushed around. Poor Sakura was recovering from shock. She looked back up.

"Sasuke-kun! WAIT!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Yea couldn't get it out of my head! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
